


Yukari x Mitsuru: Mutual Shame

by Lemonfiti



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Hijinks, Wind - Freeform, pantyshots, upskirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonfiti/pseuds/Lemonfiti
Summary: Just had a thought when I saw Yukari keeps spamming Garudyne over and over again.Would someone eventually fall victim from it?Remake: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564351
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru & Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 9





	Yukari x Mitsuru: Mutual Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been remade. Check it out if you so desire.
> 
> Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564351
> 
> Check my DA page for more artworks!  
> LINK: https://www.deviantart.com/lemonfiti


End file.
